


If Either Is Fine, Why Isn't Both?

by SquaryQ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst with a happy ending???, Being out to your friends but your family knows N O T H I N G, Bisexual bab, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Coming out and being outed, Distance heals wounds, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunken healing, Drunkenness, Emil is a precious bab, F/M, Family Angst, Growing acceptance, Guilt, I need to tag this seriously, LGBT, LGBT Themes, LGBT Themes...NO SHIT, Life is a fair influence on fiction oKAY, Logical melodrama, Love, M/M, Melodrama, Oh hail the pretty Italian twins, Outed, Post-Canon, Self-Acceptance, Straight til proven otherwise, Support Networks, The older generation being a little bit confuzzled and blowing everything out of proportion, When the best way to heal problems caused by family is to be with your friends F A R A W A Y, drunken misadventures, repressed sexuality, wHY MUST ITALIANS BE SO PRETTY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: Another notification.That makes it seventeen new messages from his grandmother. Seventeen messages of disbelief. Seventeen messages of disapproval. Emil Nekola sighs sadly as he looks over at his phone before balling a fist, “Who cares about what that old bag thinks! She’ll die eventually!” Another notification, eyes flickering to the screen before putting his guard back up. He doesn’t need this. He doesn’t! He’s nineteen! He didn’t mean it! None of this was meant to blow out! Sara had been a good cover for him but as soon as Seung-Gil Lee strode into her life there was no fighting it anymore.  And now this. Screwed. Utterly screwed. He rolls over in bed and groans. This isn’t what he wanted. Not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me doing yet another "truer to life" YOI thing focusing on some great ships which I hope get more space to grow in the second season!!!
> 
> This spanned from a headcanon my friends and I discussed that Emil Nekola seems to be interested in both Mickey and Sara because he's a precious bisexual bean who is trying to work out who he would rather pursue and by the end of season one he appears to favour Mickey because he wishes to maybe spark up a relationship with him! 
> 
> Basically...we summarised the headcanon as:  
> EMIL IS A BISEXUAL BAB AND ITALIANS ARE SO PRETTY IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL

Another notification.

 

That makes it seventeen new messages from his grandmother. Seventeen messages of disbelief. Seventeen messages of disapproval.

 

Emil Nekola sighs sadly, rolling away from the illuminated screen, his insides tied into a knot. With a pale face and clammy hands, clarity would be a godsend but it most certainly isn't coming. There's no way that he would have such luck. His parents and extended had always made themselves out to be great liberal and tolerant people but this was proving otherwise for sure.

 

He groans as another pinging sound comes from the smartphone on his bed. Curled up in a ball with a barricaded door it takes everything in him not to break down crying. He looks over at his phone, eyes flickering over the message.

 

 

_'Is this all just for attention Emil, that's not very kind-spirited of you! You've always had all of our undivided attention!'_

 

 

He curses underneath his breath, hurling a cushion at the wall of furniture dividing him from the family on the other side of the door.

 

"Attention? She thinks this is for attention?" Emil's voice cracks as he voices his awe at the situation at hand, he pauses, balling a fist before hugging his knees and burying his face on them, "Who cares about what that old bag thinks! She’ll die eventually!”

 

Another notification, eyes flickering to the screen before putting his guard back up. He doesn’t need this. He doesn’t! He’s nineteen! He didn’t mean it! None of this was meant to blow out! Sara had been a good cover for him but as soon as Seung-Gil Lee strode into her life there was no fighting it anymore. And now this. Screwed. Utterly screwed.

 

He rolls over in bed and groans. This isn’t what he wanted. Not at all.


End file.
